The Failed Gate Disaster
by LordZerooftheEnd
Summary: Chaos ensues when Greed finds himself in the Wormverse after an incident involving both Gluttony and Cauldron. After swearing vengeance against Envy for being the prick that got him stuck in this situation, he ends up in Brockton bay. Can Greed get home? Will he ever make good on his threats against envy? Is Scion really as helpful as he seems? Find out this and more.
1. Chapter 1 Why ME?

**Greedy Worm (Title up for change)**  
AN: I have never actually published any of my writing and this is also my first Fic ever so please be gentle, before I start with the actual story I want to give a quick. . .  
d **isclaimer: First I don't own any of the rights or intellectual property to Fullmetal Alchemist and/or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, or any of the characters they belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I also don't own any of the characters or intellectual properties to Worm which belongs to Wildbow.**  
Final warning: This story may contain spoilers to either FullMetal Alchemist/FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood, or Worm and just to keep this known this is of course set in an AU.  
Now with that done on with the show

 **CH.1 To An Unconventional Door?**

 **Greed's Point of View (Inside of Gluttony)**

I knew this was a terrible fucking plan, I just knew that things would go horribly wrong, but does anyone listen to Me . . . NO . . . Next time I see Envy I owe him an ass- kicking at the least. Any plan where a possible outcome is getting eaten just for future reference is by default a terrible fucking plan.

Now I am in a dark, unfamiliar pit filled with blood, small buildings, and bones, this must be hell.

I remember waking up this morning in a great mood by all means and everything was fine as I just managed to once again gain another minion, but now I'm stuck in here inside Gluttony the failed gate, can you believe it, of all people me Greed the Avaricious.

When coming up with either a detailed plan or a list of terrible thing I was going to do to Envy if and when I got out of here, suddenly a bizarre door made of light leading to a long stretch of white hallway appeared, now coated in profuse amounts of blood, debris, and myself.

I had escaped Gluttony.

I don't know how and I honestly didn't care. I just knew one thing, I was sure as hell glad I didn't have to clean this up.

Quickly a problem came to mind while happy to have escaped what felt like many boring hours of wading through blood and remains in various stages of decomposition, I had no fucking clue where the hell I was, or better yet . . . No that actually seemed to be the problem here.

I guess that takes priority over finding Envy and beating him with one of his own severed limbs (The thought quickly brought a smile to Greed's face).

Now let's see the list of things to do:

First find out where I am.

Good simple enough, in fact probably couldn't be easier. RIGHT?

'Now oh, I think I see someone coming maybe I can ask them where I am?'

After three oddly dressed individuals approached me with a stance showing caution and curiosity at the odd sight that was my own majestic presence (ignoring the coat of blood which was most certainly not mine and the smell of decaying bodies and buildings alike that fiercely clung to me), of which included a very attractive woman wearing a black skin tight outfit, she seemed to be missing an eye, that or she shared the same eyepatch fetish that Wrath had.

A man in a green robe if that is what that was, of maybe, average height with eyes that seemed to glow a shade of green almost matching his cloak.

The third was a very handsome man even by my standards, with well kept medium length hair, a lovely shade of blonde and a surprisingly form-fitting outfit.

The presence of the three was somewhat awe-inspiring even to someone as great as me.

The second item on the list, I need resources and recruits, of course, because I was a little short handed and in unfamiliar territory to boot.

I as casually as possible put on what I have been told is my most disarming smile and in case things went wrong was already planning another escape of almost epic proportions through the three unknowns if necessary.

I greeted them as clearly as possible, and presented a pitch for their possible recruitment, as well as an introduction (More like a monolog), after asking a few questions I deemed the most important.

"First off could someone please tell me where the hell I am?" asking in the calmest tone I could maintain.

After what seemed a brief moment or so no answer followed, okay maybe they didn't hear me, so I once again repeated the earlier question with irritation clear this time to emphasize that they were being incredibly rude to me.

Fine okay I guess, I'll just have to try again

"Is this part of the same continent as Amestris?" I asked the three hoping for an answer

* * *

 **Alexandria's Point of View** :

"We were called to a meeting at HQ, we being the triumvirate, three of the arguably most powerful people on the planet, shy of course of the world ending monster Scion, and the unknown juggernauts that were called Endbringers (Behemoth the hero-killer, Leviathan the city-sinker, and the Simurgh the mind-raper).

If any one of them could even be argued to be people.

To which Alexandria had some pretty damning evidence to prove otherwise all things considered.

Today was going to be a long day or so I had thought. Because a lot of these meetings primarily consisted of statistics and courses of action relating to Contessa's Path to Victory.

Not exactly the most interesting or fun thing to talk about for a prolonged period of time.

I mean having someone tell you to go somewhere and do something without any clear reason as to how it fits into the plan can only be interesting for so long before it becomes part of the daily grind.

Today as I was about to leave and return to my base of operation within the Protectorate/Para-Human Response Team.

I heard the oh-so-familiar sound of a certain portal opening, only instead of the usual oddity or the familiar sight of the Protectorate base she stationed.

A man waltzed right through wearing an uncomfortably forced smile and covered in almost b-list amounts of horror movie gore.

While blood was welling out of the makeshift door, which was bleeding as profusely as . . . well, there is really no adequate descriptor for how it was flowing outwards in this scenario.

He quickly approached and asked questions clearly trying to intimidate or interrogate based on the less than subtle appearance and tone which had trace amounts of confusion and anger.

He introduced himself as Greed.

'Clearly insane based on his odd name choice, some villain with delusions of grandeur.'

He then proceeded to demand to know his general location and pitched possibly the oddest and most canned recruitment pitch since Armsmaster started recruiting for the wards.

Which is nothing shy of a miracle that anyone can be that bad, I guess he might be disoriented considering his current and uncomfortable position, but better safe than sorry as is often said.

Shifting into a quick and adaptive stance to confront the odd 'guest?'

I was just about to attack the man when the frustrated visitor and would-be recruiter was thrown out of the room into another portal right into the heart of Brockton Bay by none other then Contessa herself.

Clearly as confused as anyone of us and equally flabbergasted, she quickly explained that he appeared on her path to victory and that the path shortened dramatically by a couple thousand steps if she were to take this course of action.

* * *

 **Greed's P.O.V.**

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO WRONG!" I shouted out in frustration.

Now further lost, stranded, and no closer to my goal of kicking Envy where it counts. I was just going to have to find somewhere to sleep for the night.

While I didn't need to sleep it would certainly help to improve my current mood and de-stress from this long, shitty day.

To sum pretty much everything up I was lost in a strange and distant land, with no means of returning home, and no sight of any familiar people or places and that is only the beginning of my list of problems with the current situation. I had no resource and was lucky that at the very least the language I was speaking was understood in the first place which was one of the few things that had gone well and was still up for debate. More uncertainties at best.

I was exhausted, completely drained after my very brief encounter with four unknowns that were incredibly dangerous even if I was being optimistic about it. I had fucked up clearly and still found myself confused. With my thought only running in circles, I knew that I would only end up getting increasingly frustrated if I kept up with that train of thought.

Alright, I need to find somewhere to rest for the night. If for no other reason then some sleep after this day would be incredible for me.

That shouldn't be too damn hard right? I mean back home many were able to find at the very least a means for safely resting in the night.

So I began to hunt down for a place to rest the night and plan for the long days ahead.

'I wonder if I can ever make it back home from here?'

'What should I do if I can't?'

. . . .TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: So what did you guys think, is greed written well, does anyone have any suggestions as to what should happen next, should their be any pairings if so who with who. Should Greed become a villain, a hero, or a mercenary, anyone have any suggestions for me because I am kind of at a loss as to what I should do next, I mean I had probably written one of the worst cauldron involved stories so far, please read and review. I want to hear other peoples thoughts and I need advice.**


	2. Seriously What the HEll is going on?

**AN: Welcome back I hoped that you enjoyed my previous chapter anyways I also hope that I can address any concerns starting as of my next chapter, if anyone has any suggestions as to what I should have Greed do in the Wormverse, because I don't really have any clues as to what should happen next.**

 **My all important Disclaimer: First off I would like to say I don't own any of the characters or intellectual properties of either Worm or Fullmetal Alchemist and that they belong to Wildbow and Hiromu Arakawa respectively**

Now once again with all the legal matters cleared up and toes carefully avoided let's Begin  
 **Chapter 2: I don't think I'm in Amestris anymore**

 **Greed's P.O.V. (In Brockton Bay Slums/Docks** )

Yesterday was a long day filled with awful things and general weirdness more so than I was used to. I found myself in a strange new place where monsters and serial killers roamed about with no actual difficulty, which is a horrible thing especially for yours truly.

I also found out that this world is flooded with beings that have unnatural powers quite different from the alchemy native to my now distant homeland.

I have decided keeping my origins a secret will probably prove to be difficult due to my lack of knowledge of the local area, the world in question, and the fact that dimensional travel is a crack dream for the most part.

Other parallel Earths have been discovered, thanks to some research at the local library I have learned this much.

I guess while I'm stuck here I should try to make myself at home, I mean I probably won't ever be able to return due to my appalling lack of resources and a few other important factors such as no actual clue as to how I got here in the first place beyond a strange door.

Even if I could there's no guarantee that I could go home anytime in the near future.

This world is called Earth Bet, whoever thought of that wasn't incredibly imaginative now were they.

I might as well begin recruiting henchmen and soon, because if I can gain firepower that will make it infinitely easier to gain information, resources, and company because being this alone and confused just sucks regardless of who you are or how great you can be.

Now issue number two while I'm stuck here I'm going to need a name because calling myself Greed all the time is just going to be difficult if I want to obtain some semblance of peace in my everyday life.

Gaining information with subtly will improve my odds of moving around and gaining the most in terms of resources after all.

I need a name, not just a name a full blown identity to avoid the wrong kind of attention which I'm liable to attract considering how strange my 'powers' are.

Now what should I do first? I guess some R&R (Research and Recruitment) are always options, maybe joining one of the local groups would be a good idea. That would allow me to gain all of these lovely benefits such as the information which I still need and lack.

So I need a base of operation, a name to go by in public, money one of the most important goods in all, perhaps gaining a map and local knowledge would serve to make life easier for me, I guess joining a crew would act as a steady source of these and all, but my pride won't avoid taking a hit if I do that, Damn it.

I guess I should start with what I do know and work with that, I am Greed, and I am stuck on a world called Earth Bet. I can still use my power without any issues, I am in a country called America, the town I am currently in is called Brockton Bay.

I am staying in the slums, for the time being, there are three big criminal gangs (The Archer's bridge Merchants, Empire 88, and the Azn' Bad Boyz), the Empire is a gang of white supremacist(Racist Assholes), The Merchants (Deal Drugs and addict those they prey on), The ABB (have a similar agenda to the Empire 88) so in short I'm surrounded by assholes.

That's what I know. I guess this world is as good as any I might as well take this shitty place as my own because you know what's better than being the king of one world, being the king of several worlds. Now with all the limited information I had sorted out, I had a clear objective.

An age-old ambition with the power and drive to accomplish it, Conquer the world.

Some random jackass interrupted me while I was thinking, shouting out the worst possible set of words that could possibly be strung together, and just the right ones to piss me off after all the events as of late.

I was lost. Stranded. And confused.

To make matters worse this asshole was trying to rob me.

The man shouted at me with a knife drawn and hands shaking clearly not from fear or excitement.

"Give me your fucking money asshole or I swear I'll fuck you up good!" To which I responded with a few words, irritation clear throughout them.

"I. Don't. Have. Any. You. Fucking. Tool." and out of habit followed it by saying "I am Greed and I hate nothing more than being stolen from."

Seeing the man act in clear surprise at calling his would-be mugger such choice words he looked at me with a look that seemed to shout "are you fuckin' stupid or somethin', you crazy bastard" before readying his knife and charging towards me.

I continued to dodge the blows of this clear amateur and caught the hand holding the knife after having lazily dodged for a few minutes or so, snapping his wrist without any visible effort. The fool was now crying out in agony at the minor injury.

Before calling him a stupid weakling and shattering the blade, as he quickly realized his mistake in attacking his target, and being knocked out by the man in question.

I tossed the man out of the area that was almost my new home/base of operations sighing with irritation still present in the now aggressive stance I held. Now I have to leave because of this jackass.

I was once again without a place to spend the night the only benefit was the small amount of money that asshole dropped when I tossed him out for trying to stab me. I was just getting into a good mood and now I was pissed off.

I left and headed off for the next nearest unoccupied building and settled there for the night.

 **End of Chapter**

To be continued . . .

 **AN: I hope that this was somewhat enjoyable if anyone has any criticisms please tell me because I am kind of new to writing fic. I had this Idea weeks ago but only got around to writing the first chapter which was by no means planned out. So thanks for sticking around and reading this I hope to become a better writer and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter more than I had writing it. Seriously writer's block is such a pain. So Read, review and tell me what I got right or wrong because I need input more than anything to continue writing**. Sorry if this was super anti-climatic I just wanted to try to break up this a little more again this is my first fic so forgive me for my writing inadequacy if it bothers you. I am just learning after all anyways I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Why DO these thing only happen to ME?

**AN: So once again welcome back as I have noticed I recently found out that Betas would be an invaluable resource to me as well as a valid viewpoint for input. So I want to say that I will happily accept anyone interested in playing quality control to my story the Failed Gate Disaster and any of my other future publications I want to write this asking that anyone who has the interest or talent to act as a Beta if they might be interested in the position, I need help and I make mistakes so anyone who would be willing to help me improve my work would be infinitely more appreciated and vastly improve my quality of work. To anyone still reading this you are amazing and thank you for willingly subjecting yourself to my story. As always stay safe and enjoy.**

 **Ch.3 Why is it wherever I go trouble, must follow?**

 **Greed's point of view (After beating the would-be mugger)-still in the docks**

 _Quick note: I thought including a brief explanation of Murphy's Law, in short, it's anything that can go wrong will go wrong, there's a bit more to it than that, but that's the gist of it. If you are curious look it up it's actually really funny._

I just wanted to be left alone for long enough to figure this crap out. Why is it everyone around me finds the need to start shit?

What is it about me that screams 'go ahead and try to piss him off' all things considered I needed time to plan, to think, and to clear my head, before the next time someone pissed me off, I just beat the poor bastard to death brutally.

Just thinking about it emphasized that point clear enough that it was well within my capabilities, even ignoring my 'power'.

This day had just been such bullshit one thing after another, as tempting as it was to scream out loud what else could possibly go wrong. I refrained from doing so as to avoid any more trouble that would almost indefinitely arise from such careless statements.

I could find that even though I am stranded in a such a weird ass place, more than likely without the means or power to get back home, it can always get worse.

At that thought, I realized how much being here has depressed me and the fact that the more time I waste before establishing myself as a force to be reckoned with, the longer people are going to find some way to piss me off or cause trouble.

So after a quick jog outside and about a half hour or so to cool my head. I once again started planning, I always considered myself the planning type.

It may take forever to set up but with the right kind of connections it shouldn't take too long or be too difficult.

But therein lies the problem, I needed allies to gain influence and establish a reputation, I either needed money to make allies or needed allies to gain the needed funds to acquire them in the first place.

Because regardless of who you are no one would back someone if they've never heard of them or if they can't offer them something worth the trouble of backing you. That is just the way people worked even if it was terribly inconvenient, it was too much of a risk after all.

I needed to find allies if I was going to achieve my goal of global domination and I needed them to be strong or at least numerous enough to try, ideally capable individuals or that would at least be the most ideal.

I can probably compromise on somethings.

While on my jog I was able to find some mention of a team that went and robbed a casino run by the 'ABB', I needed someone or a group so starting there might not be such a bad plan after all.

I always felt nervous about being around thieves especially when they had powerful enemies, resources, and were a bit too capable, but the irony of the statement was clear to me.

I decided to hit up the Undersiders, sadly though it's not like you can find a villain's base in an address book and with no actual method of contacting them directly there was only contacting them during a job.

Which was problematic for other reasons. If I want to find them then perhaps their enemies or rivals might have the information I seek.

Though that wouldn't make a lot of sense in hindsight, if the enemies they made had that information then they would have already put that to use by now. So back to square one or so had it seemed for the time being.

I still need a description of them and names to gain the most I could. It would certainly help my search.

I was going to go out there and ally myself with them or anyone that I could because if I have the appearance of someone backing me, then most people will actively avoid me or worry about the risk of drawing the ire of my allies.

It was one of the reasons people joined gangs, regardless of where you are. protection or at least the illusion of protection still appealed to those inside of dangerous territory.

I better head back out now, the sooner I do this the better off I am, at least I hope. This might be fun actually. Now let's see what kind of trouble I can go out and find, because better than sitting here doing nothing after all and certainly far more exciting.

Maybe this is why people find ways to piss me off, well honestly who knows, could be anything, maybe it's my great people skills or something along those lines.

Hey speaking of trouble did it suddenly get warmer in here, and why do I hear explosions nearby.

And is my building on fire. . . WAIT! The buildings on FIRE, what the fuck?!

I really should've known better than to piss all over Murphy's Law.

 **End of Chapter**

 **AN: I actually considered two alternate names for this chapter, the enemy of my enemy, or Friends in high places. I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter. I decided to try and work on Greed's plan, plus I thought it would be really funny if he was planning to look for Lung and stumbling right into him sounded like it would be really funny. Sometimes trying to write these can be as frustrating as what I imagine pulling teeth must feel like. Anyways thanks once again for sitting here and listening to me ramble on. So I'm planning on having greed piss off one of the villain groups or all of them at some point so, now for the moment of truth who first. Seriously who should Greed piss off first, any suggestion as to how he does this, and should I involve other cannon characters this fast? Yep looks like Greed and Lung are gonna clash. I really hope I don't screw this fight up.**


	4. Why does it always End in an explosion?

AN: I want to thank everyone who has read the story so far, and has enjoyed it as much as I like writing it, now one possible suggestion that was brought to mind, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.  
But first have a DISCLAIMER: I don't own Worm or Fullmetal Alchemist or any of their characters and intellectual properties, those belong to Wildbow and Hiromu Arakawa respectively. ==================================================

* * *

 **CH.4 Why Does it Always End in an explosion!**  
Greed's P.O.V.(Location Brockton Bay Docks)

First I need to get out of this inferno I find myself in, before I end up smeared on the pavement or stuck between the toes of an angry dragon of flame, pain, and rage. (Suppresses a shudder recalling that one time he . . . nope not going to think about it).

I've done a little research on Lung and I find him impressive, but unlikely to come to me or for that matter work for me, due to the unique combination of pride and ambition he possesses.

I also should clear out what I can, because whatever has him this pissed off that buildings are seemingly lighting themselves ablaze well I don't think I can afford to stay here and do nothing, besides perhaps I can salvage this if I come to the aid of his rival might put me in a good position for bargaining if I time things well after all.

I can quickly chalk up to collateral damage pertaining to a fight due to some of the noises closely resembling a struggle and a few other key signs.

Now less than a block away a struggle between Lung and an unknown parahuman can be heard. Lung because he lack subtly and the other parahuman can be detected because lung has yet to revert back to his base form meaning I can probably intervene.

Greed now arriving on the scene of the chaos and putting on his trademark armor 'Ultimate-Shield' then dashing straight into the fray encountering a parahuman who could be no other than Lung himself towering over six feet in height and covered almost entirely by silver scales, and thick columns of flame streaming from his mouth like steam from a geyser.

If there was any doubt as to the capes identity that quickly was alleviated. I hit the brute (in both senses of the term) and obviously surprised him by both my quick entry and the fact I actually managed to move the man who would be likened to a mountain with no real difficulty in his present state.

Not only did I managed to knock him back, but off his feet and on the ground. Taking advantage of his level of surprise I beat on him as fast and hard as I could which was almost at a lightning- like speed to the untrained eye, but much more manageable to someone with any decent level of skill.

I continued to hit the dragon-man with an almost impossible amount of force, at an increasing rate. I was almost certain that if it kept up at this rate the ground would either melt from lungs immense heat or crater from my harder hits. Either way, I really hope that I can knock him out soon or this is really gonna suck.

I wore a smirk which obviously infuriated the man despite the fact that I thought he wouldn't honestly be able to tell assuming he could even see it either in the dark of the evening or under my ultimate shield.

He growled out in broken English and with a gnarled mouth barely recognizable as human at one point, at the top of his lungs yelling the phrase with a tone of indignation and righteous fury "I'LL...ILLLL...OOUUU." came from the literal dragon's maw.

The other cape quickly overcoming their general surprise at the sight of lungs prone form, I shouted to get 'his' attention (him being the bug manipulator in the dark outfit.)

I told the would-be rival to hurry up and suppress him, because who takes on a well know villain without a plan like that especially one as dangerous as Lung. I was shaken off by the dragon screaming 'Fuck' I was not thinking this all the way through, but after several minutes of awkward struggling and what must have been thousands or even hundreds of thousands of bugs swarming into his eyes, nose, throat, and lungs.

what must have been an almost uncountable number of bites by more than likely venomous insects on regions that made me wince to even think about, poor bastard probably won't be taking a piss standing up anytime soon and as Lung lost consciousness he started shrinking back to an only slightly taller than average and very well muscled goon.

His clothes shredded and tattered by both his quick growth and the intense heat that he was emitting. Now he was lying face down and naked on the ground. How lovely.

This I took as a sign signifying the end of the battle.

A few individuals on some odd chimeras of dogs, rhinoceros, and lizards with four riders mounted on them. They quickly identified themselves as the Undersiders. A tall man in dark leather and a motorcyclist helmet who had quickly introduced himself as Grue, followed by a woman in a skintight purple outfit wearing a domino mask.

She proceeded to thank the bug manipulator and me for acting when we did, and that they were spooked when they got wind of Lung planning an attack to retaliate against them for robbing a casino run by the ABB. Grue proceeded to introduce the two other unsocial individuals, as Bitch a woman wearing a dog mask of some kind and Regent who was reminiscent of a ren-faire reject.

Tattletale the woman in purple said that we all better scatter most heroes don't take it too well when two villains fight, and further elaborated by claiming she heard a certain tinker was fast approaching via motorcycle.

* * *

 **Tattletale's P.O.V.**

So after arriving at the scene seeing Lung both down and out, I activated my power and hoped for the best, because Thinker headaches were a bitch to deal with after all. I tried to identify the two capes one standing on top of the prone form of lung and the other still recovering from obvious surprise at the other cape.

Inspecting the Bug manipulator was a simple enough matter, my power quickly went through the basic information ranging from approximate height, costume material, and other such bits that could be acquired after several minutes of conversation. The young cape was obviously a master based on irregular insect activity in the area.

She is able to control these, however, there is an obvious limitation of range, approximate limitation might be around two to three blocks in any direction, no upper limit on the amount she can control at a time. After several more minutes of gleaning information that would be pretty damn obvious to those who are even slightly observant, I proceeded to the next Cape.

Only he's not a cape, but that's impossible no normal human could do what he has done, I could feel a recoiling headache in the making the only thing I could gain is the overwhelming sense of . . . I don't even know how to describe it but my power continued to give me contradictory information about the armored individual, I couldn't really tell what his armor was. Only an approximate level of durability and a very strong carbon base.

That would be most certainly impossible in nature, but then again most powers operated in ways that flew in the face of nature especially in the case of parahumans he must be a brute based on the fact he was able to bash on Lung and knock him down. The two didn't arrive together that much is clear otherwise she wouldn't have been surprised about his course of action. Yes, maybe a changer/Brute, that might describe this guy's abilities, not enough data.

I only know that he is tough, strong, and scary as hell. Based on posture and body language he doesn't appear to be alarmed by either Bitch or the dogs, in fact, he seems like he's analyzing us, eerie. We gave thanks to our odd saviors and departed as I quickly heard Halbeard's motorcycle not too far off.

I can always chat with him later real quick before leaving I made sure to ask the stranger for his name.

He responded, "My name is Greed." Suddenly his primary motivation became transparent to me, his biggest motivator was wealth in any of its forms. Now why the hell did my power freak the fuck out when I tried analyzing him, it only gave vague hints more so than usual.

I had the feeling we would be seeing him again really soon and that he would be the source of many more of my terrible thinker headaches.

* * *

 **Taylor's P.O.V.**

I was going out my first night, excitement and anxiety constantly passing through me. I had done it I was gonna be a hero, I decided to debut, after a particularly horrible day at school courtesy of the trio, which resulted in both my art project and notebook being destroyed and stained beyond the point of use.

I spent weeks working on things for my debut and even encoded my notebook now all those weeks of serious note taking and hard work was ruined.

To make matters worse on my first outing I had encountered Lung, I thought about retreating and was about to commit to that route, when I overheard this phrase.

". . . If you see a kid on the ground don't think twice shit the little bitch, don't give them the chance to get lucky or try anything clever. You see one down on the ground shoot twice more just to be safe."

I knew that this would not end well, but it was the right thing to do. I attacked hoping that the element of surprise would give me the edge I knew I would desperately need. At first, I figured I could I could escape by using my power to buy time and try to sneak away.

Ganger after ganger went down as my swarm descended on to them. I continued with a surprising amount of success until I heard a loud and unnerving roar.

Fuck. My. Life.

I kept sending bugs until it stopped slowing him down and waves of flame started to vaporize the bugs. That is when things just kept getting worse and then out of the blue, a man tackled lung and beat him down long enough for me recover both my horde of insects and in removing the slack-jawed expression I had on.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but I kept sending more bugs at Lung. Up into his nose every piece of vulnerable skin, I could find with everything at my disposal. I knew he was a regenerator so he would be fine, or so I thought. Then after that bit of chaos, the group I had just helped save turned out to be the Under-siders a villain group of all things.

I heard a familiar tinker tech motorcycle. The same one used by my childhood hero Armsmaster.

I was nervous at meeting my hero and excited too.

Armsmaster approached.

He said a phrase that made me feel like I was slapped hard across the face or punched in the stomach.

"Are you a hero?" Armsmaster asked her, left unsaid and implied was 'or a villain'

I quickly recovered from the statement, however, and followed up by saying "Yes I'm new, but do you know how hard it is to find a name for a bug themed hero that doesn't sound either villainous or really lame?" I asked

"I wouldn't know I got in the game earlier enough that I didn't have to worry about it," he replied

"So who gets credit for Lung?" he asked me

"I was under the impression that I did."

Armsmaster quickly went to ask her if she knew about the ABB's new cape Bakuda.

I responded meekly with a simple "No I don't know about her." suddenly feeling anxiety both from the fact that her hero had mentioned a strange cape and in such an ominous tone at that.

Armsmaster nodded, "Not surprising. She's new. What we know about her is limited. She made her first appearance and demonstration of her powers by way of a drawn out terrorism campaign against Cornell University. Lung apparently recruited her and brought her to Brockton Bay after her plans were foiled by the New York Protectorate. This is… something of a concern."

"What are her powers?" I asked.

"Are you aware of the Tinker classification?" He answered my question with one of his own.

I started to shrug, but remembered my sore shoulder and nodded instead. It was probably more polite, too. I said, "Covers anyone with powers that give them an advanced grasp of science. Lets them make technology years ahead of its time. Ray guns, ice blasters, mechanized suits of armor, advanced computers." I guessed.

"Close enough," Armsmaster said. It struck me he would be a Tinker, if his Halberd and armor were of any indication. That, or he got his stuff from someone else. He elaborated, "Well, most Tinkers have a specialty or a special trick. Something they're particularly good at or something that they can do, which other Tinkers can't. Bakuda's specialty are bombs." Armsmaster continued elaborating.

I stared at him. A woman with a power that let her make bombs that were technologically decades ahead of their time. No wonder he saw it as a concern.

"Now I want you to consider the danger involved in taking the credit for Lung's capture. Without a doubt, Oni Lee and Bakuda will be looking to accomplish two goals. Freeing their boss and getting vengeance on the one responsible. I suspect you're now aware… these are scary people. Scarier in some ways than their boss." Armsmaster explained.

"You're saying I shouldn't take the credit," I said.

"I'm saying you have two options. Option one is to join the Wards, where you'll have support and protection in the event of an altercation. Option two is to keep your head down. Don't take the credit. Fly under the radar." stated Armsmaster

I wasn't prepared to make a decision like that. Usually, I went to sleep at eleven or so, waking up at six thirty to get ready for my morning run. At my best guess, it was somewhere between one and two in the morning. I was emotionally exhausted from the highs and lows of the evening, and I could barely wrap my head around the complications and headaches that would come from joining the Wards, let alone having two insanely dangerous sociopaths coming after me.

"Keep my involvement in Lung's capture a secret, please." I responded

I left shortly afterward.

 **. . . To be continued . . .**

 **AN:** I hope that wasn't too anti-climactic I tried to write my first serious fighting scene so how was it? Did I do alright, if you have noticed any errors and inconsistencies please point them out to me, because as hard as I try while writing there's only so much I can catch during my stages of revision. If you have any cool ideas for me about what I should do with either Greed or this story please either P.M. me or leave it in a review. Thanks for once again sticking around I have been trying really hard and feel that I have been getting better with each of my chapters. I hope that I can continue to write an enjoyable story and that you have as much fun reading it as I like to think that I have writing it, I want to thank Edale for some of the help, and for a lot of really cool Ideas, I just want to say please tell me your thoughts.

 **A/N: I also ripped a lot of the dialogue for Taylor section right out from Worm and other pieces I summarized a bit.**


	5. Why DO I feel like someones watching me?

**AN** :Hey Welcome Back To The Failed Gate Disaster last time I tried my hardest writing my first serious fight scene, a short introduction to the Undersiders. I was also able to Run Greed and Taylor right by each other in the same fight scene. The reason why Greed was able to surprise a pissed off Lung is just because Lungs ears, eyes, and other similar sensory organs were damaged courtesy of the Venom/poison that was running through his system thanks to Taylor, also the fact that if I recall right she was also having insects force their way inside Lung.

 **AN** : I decided to have this chapter take place two days later and thought it would be fun to try writing from Shadow Stalker's perspective I hope that this doesn't cause too much Confusion.

d **isclaimer: First I don't own any of the rights or intellectual property to Fullmetal Alchemist and/or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, or any of the characters they belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I also don't own any of the characters or intellectual properties to Worm which belongs to Wildbow.**

 **Why Do I Feel Like I'm Being Watched?**

 **Greed's P.O.V.**

I saw the Undersiders and was able to gain information that I was lacking, yes they should prove to be quite valuable allies. They're young, inexperienced, and a little rough around the edges, but I see some serious potential in the young group of villains.

I might also keep an eye on the Bug for more heroic or more accurately dangerous and reckless tendencies, I don't want to see someone so young die.

I die no big deal I can come back, not really permanent after all so no concern. But if one of them were to die, I'd lose a potential asset and opportunities to utilize them for either my own gains or allies that will prove infinitely more useful alive. I can't take it, lost chances, especially when they come to needlessly be wasted.

I had half a mind to stay and give the Bug a serious and long talk about his future. Yeah next time I see him I'll have to remember that. I don't know many people here, my resources are gone for the most part and my base which was gone.

I know that while I don't need Food, Water, Drink, or shelter that life can become much more difficult or unpleasant when one finds themselves without.

I might be tough, but my options are pretty limited, I lack any kind of identification which I know would cause problems in the long run, plus without a base planning and setting goals becomes somewhat more increasingly difficult.

One of my favorite phrases came back to my mind 'nothing is impossible'. I felt a wave of fresh optimism that always accompanies such nostalgic words. Like a recent visit to an old friend.

I knew I needed a place to stay, clothes to replace those damaged in the fight (Greed might not have taken any real damage because of his insane rate of regeneration and the level it is able to operate on, but his clothing does not share this trait.) So my first step to my goal, find a new temporary base of operation. Secondly, I need more information about all the local "capes". Thirdly I need some damn clothes and money. I really liked this outfit too, such a damn shame.

Well, I just had a great thought to let out some of my frustration and cheer me up. I think I know it should do wonders for my current morale and maybe provide a convenient solution to my lack of funds. I smiled alright I figure a nice stretch should do me some good. I left the rubble behind of the now destroyed building standing only by luck.

I decided that the best way to acquire some money is to beat it out of the nearby thugs, and in getting some of it that way I won't have any real guilt. Plus it was dark out so criminals tend to stir much more frequently. I caught sight of some shady groups of people and the best part about it was that they seemed to be part of a small group of individuals about five or so by my count.

One armed with a baseball bat, another two with crowbars, one with a pistol or other small firearm, one a knife. Each individual had shaved head and tattoo with E88 somewhere visible on them. I smiled and casually walked into the alleyway.

"Wow, today must be my lucky day, after, all the shit that went down and now a chance to vent. Perfect" Greed still wore his smile which only unnerved the group. Greed quickly went to the group popped his shoulders and offered a familiar gesture that practically screamed 'come and get me assholes' coupled with the same phrase repeated aloud.

The biggest of the group armed with a crowbar tried a swing, but only struck air temporarily knocking the man off balance. I quickly decided to land a solid strike right into his gut curving the man in a 'u' shape and launching him a few inches off the ground well laughing and moved through the group with ease and speed befitting me.

* * *

Little did Greed know that Shadow Stalker was watching the thugs and would-be victims getting beaten with no visible effort or exhaustion on Greed's part. Greed continued to then take some of the clothing specifically the pants of one unlucky victim and looting them for money, ammo, and the weapons the amateurs had on them at the time.

 **Shadowstalkers's P.O.V.**

I was out on my usual extra patrol a little-known secret when I found Five skinheads that looked a little too happy and obviously about to start shit, but just as I was about to pin the first two to the wall and use the other three as target practice with my favorite pair of crossbows.

A man showed up in clothing that by all means could only be described as tattered and ruined by fire, ash and smelling strongly of smoke most likely noting several holes of varying sizes and singe marks, whatever or whoever he was he sure as hell had some serious balls to approach, the overly enthused gangbangers, and unarmed at that.

I then saw the most brutal and one-sided beating I have ever had the honor of seeing take place as each of them charged at the man and started firing off round after round from the various odds and ends they had on them, still surprised at the odd sight before them and what would otherwise be an almost certainly unassuming and soon be a very dead challenger. If he was injured he showed no sign of it not even bleeding from the bullets that had passed through what would be almost certainly lethal places, both discouraged and with her interest piqued she watch the pale man with dark black hair move at speeds which while not entirely impossible for baseline humans still were impressive.

Two thoughts sounded off in my head, first who was that guy? Second WHAT the fuck did I just see. I have that feeling that I should probably tell Halbeard about him, I don't think he's gonna be very happy about this.

Now how am I going to spin this to avoid the inevitable shit storm it would stir up from my extra and unofficially self-assigned patrol I was on. I got it, that should work just fine.

I saw some suspicious goons harassing some guy and was about to intervene when I noticed that he attacked armed men, I blinked and was still processing what should have been a suicidal charge and the fact that all the goons were knocked prone within a matter of moments before I could step in. I had suspicions that he was injured, and continued to flesh it out to make it seem somewhat plausible.

I decided to leave him alone because staring right at him for prolonged periods of time unnerved me for reasons I couldn't quite place. I continued back to the PRT headquarters and reported the strange sighting straight to Armsmaster and gave all the information I could give without rocking the boat.

Who the fuck was that guy? Was the haunting question, and solitary thought that continued to bother Shadow Stalker until later that night when sleep got the better of her.

 **. . . TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

AN: So was that phoned in, did I do alright or was there any mistakes that you can see that I made? Was that too short length-wise or did it leave a bad taste in your mouth? Did I do a good job and most importantly If I do an Interlude who should it be from perspective wise? Any thoughts, comments, concerns and Ideas please leave them in a review or P.M. me. I also want to say that I still need Betas for anyone that would be interested. I also want to take the time to say thank you for reading, I hoped that this chapter was enjoyable.


	6. Why Do I Get Such A Bad Feeling?

**Legal Disclaimer: I Don't own Worm, Fullmetal Alchemist, and/or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, nor do own any of the characters or intellectual properties of the specified material and they belong to Wildbow and Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **Disclaimer#2** : **Also there is this possibility that this story may contain slight spoilers to both regardless of how unlikely it may seem and that for any actual entertainment Value I highly recommend checking out the source material. Keep in mind this is an AU. Finally and most importantly have fun.**

 **AN: I owe** **many thanks to Edale for helping me redraft and pointing out some very important things with the previous version and because of that I can not even begin to thank you enough for your help it means a lot to me that you did as much as you did and I wanted to give you an official credit in my story for being a kick-ass editor and helping me develop something resembling a story out of my weird draft.**

Now to begin:

 **WHY Do I Get The Feeling I'll Regret This Later? (THIS IS AN OMAKE)**

The gangs of Brockton Bay were a mix-mash of conflicting ideas and ideals. Some supported the superiority of one race over another; some drowned themselves in base pleasures and vices; some just wanted power and control. Short of an Endbringer attack, there was no way they'd ever work together, or agree on anything. Then Greed entered the picture.

You see, Greed had one major character flaw, he was greedy. Being greedy, Greed wanted things. Things such as all the cash and items on any suspicious looking person he came across in his wanderings between the docks and boardwalk.

Now given the level of gang presence in this area, Greed ended up doing a significant amount of damage to the various gangs, and gang members.

Greed 'appropriated' 43% of the Merchant's take for the week.

Greed defeated 38% of the base human manpower of the Empire 88.

Greed decimated a monstrous 52% of the Azn Bad Boys', commonly called the ABB's, projected income of drugs and weapons stored in various warehouses and drug dens.

Yes, pretty much everyone now had an excuse to hate Greed. Save for Coil, who had discovered this horrifying amount of damage through the use of his ability to split timelines, and thus kept his operations far away from any area Greed was sighted in.

Now let me put this in perspective for you:

The Merchants regularly grab people off the street, forcibly addict expose them to highly addictive drugs, until the person is so hooked that they have no choice but to join the gang or resort to... other methods... to feed their new habits.

The Empire 88 is the largest Nazi gang in the US having connections and drawing manpower from every other major Nazi gang in the country, as well as from Germany.

The ABB is led by Lung, a cape who managed to go one-on-one with Leviathan for several minutes, so the fear of reprisal from him allowed them to expand to massive proportions, engaging in such illegal activities as gambling, drug dealing, prostitution, and forced slavery.

Altogether, Greed had amassed over $200,000 of formerly gang-owned money; in doing so, Greed had beaten over 30,000 gang members into submission or unconsciousness... All while holding back to avoid fatalities.

Yes, Greed -on a whim as a way to blow off some steam, and get the funds to build his replacement base- in just a week of operating, had put more of a dent in the scene of organized crime in Brockton Bay than the Protectorate had since the founding of their ENE base in the 70's.

Yes, Greed had become a great uniting figure for the entirety of Brockton Bay's force of organized crime.

Let us now see what Greed himself has to say about this:

"Everything in the world belongs to me, for I am the king of this world! My rivals should tremble in fear, and beg to be spared should they not choose to join me! For I am GREED! And I am Greedy! And I protect what is MINE!"

Somewhere out there, three people were scowling angrily at Greed: Director Piggot, Armsmaster... and one EXTREMELY jealous Shadow Stalker/Sophia Hess.

To be continued . . .


	7. Why is it Things can NEVER be Easy?

**AN: I have finally found myself with lots of free time or at least I soon will, and thought that maybe it is time to write up another chapter and knock off some of that rust.**

 **But First, have a Disclaimer: I do not own either the characters or the intellectual properties of either Worm or Fullmetal alchemist/ Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood. those belong to Wildbow and Hiromu Arakawa respectively. I am also writing this story solely for the purpose of entertainment, not profit.**

Now with that all out of the way I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

 **Why Can't Things Ever Be Easy?**

 **Brockton Bay (After Lung's capture)**

Why is it that if it's not one thing going wrong it's another?

That was the question on pretty much everyone's mind.

First, the ABB and a couple of their capes decide to duke it out and tear up several of the building as collateral throughout the docks.

Then some unlucky bastards pull some shit and actually manage to beat Lung himself.

In the process off-setting the fragile balance between the remaining groups, but if that was not enough now the ABB was out for blood.

The PRT was overworked trying to figure out a pattern to the bombing in the sad hope of disarming the few bombs they could find.

Involving the Wards would do nothing asides from ending up on the YouthGuard's radar and bringing forth the sword of Damocles. So hands were tied at the time being.

The Bomb tinker Bakuda was wreaking havoc with super bombs and tearing up buildings arbitrarily. So far costing anywhere from tens of thousands to hundreds of thousands or even millions in property damage in this already crappy god-forsaken city.

The campaign of terror showed no signs of stopping or even slowing down for that matter.

Hospitals were filling up faster with more and more victims than Panacea could even hope to heal.

To make matters even more horrible, gangs were warring openly in the streets. While the PRT and Protectorate were too occupied to even attempt to intervene beyond even basic actions.

The remaining citizens of the Bay were either to scared to leave their homes or on the brink of rioting.

This could no longer be tolerated. The ABB had one demand and even if it was met there was no guarantee the bombing would stop until this city was a crater.

Things seemed to just keep getting progressively and depressingly worse as the situation continued on.

Morale was starting to fall even further as the estimated fatalities continued to climb.

There were only two ways that Morale could fall any further.

A visit from the Nine.

Or an Endbringer attack.

Rumor of forced recruitment via implanting bombs started circulating, and needless to say Greed as well as pretty much every other hero and villain in the city were far from happy.

They knew that as things were no one had any chance to stop it not with a two-front battle ongoing as it was.

Hell, even Greed knew that at the time the best he could do would still not be enough. He needed manpower one of those pesky things that he and pretty much every major group seemed to find themselves lacking at the time being.

For that reason, every Villain group within the city (ABB withstanding of course) called a truce at least until the 'Azn Bad Boyz' had been dealt with. The major parahuman members met at the only neutral ground still standing and not a smoking crater.

The bar Somer's Rock.

The reason why this was the chosen meeting place was quite simple. The employees were all deaf and this rendered any fear of eavesdropping completely moot. Even in the age of electronic bugs that really rendered that fear despite this, it was a sign of good faith that was needed a dire way with the plummeting morale across each group as it is.

So Greed invited himself having a grudge over the fact that one, Lung accidentally firebombed his last hideout.

Two if there was any truth what-so-ever in those rumors about the forced recruitment, then he was going to turn the mad bombing crazy bitch into a splatter stain. Even if it meant that he was going to be running straight into the line of fire.

Coil, Faultline's crew, The Undersiders, The Merchants, Empire eighty-eight, The Travelers, and of course a few others new to the scene including the newly established Greed were at the meeting.

They were there for a few simple reasons, first to declare a cease-fire between each of the aforementioned groups.

Second to make a total declaration of war against the ABB until it's total dissolution.

Third to protect each of their own interests, and to end this city-wide crisis before the special forces were called in. Because having that many well-armed individuals and increased scrutiny were less than ideal and just bad for business even at the best of times.

Now every group had some large amount of interest at stake, and that is what contributed to its relatively low tensions, despite Kaiser attempting to take charge, and Skidmark trying to start some shit with him over that.

There were no incidents beyond that asides from the one proclamation that if they were paid the right price Faultline's Crew would be willing to support the ABB, but that is what it is. The nature of being a mercenary.

So now it was time to raise hell because during the confusion it came to the attention of all involved that Lung had escaped the armored transit with assistance from Oni-Lee, and Bakuda.

* * *

 **At Somer's Rock**

 **Greed**

I decided that now was my chance to discuss business, I was going to get as much as I could and a direct line of communication with the majority here and a potential for a promising pay, I spoke up.

"I am Greed!" I continued "and right now I want nothing less than to raise a little hell."

"I want funds and you all want the ABB dead or maimed, right now I want to offer myself up for any jobs you got." Greed continued with no hesitation. "If I can wreck havoc all the better!"

I decided that coil being infamous for his army of mercs would have to be a pretty good place to start with employment. Besides he was paying hundreds or even thousands of well-trained mercenaries, arming them with all the top of the line tinker-tech he could get his hands on and still managing to pay the almost ludicrous fees charged by Faultline all on a practical basis at that.

So he would have to be doing well needless, to say the least. Plus advertising the fact that I was willing to work as a bodyguard for the time being, or alternatively fight seemed pretty good to include.

At least working with most of these assholes would probably pay for my replacement base. So sue me for wanting nice things, I mean my name is Greed and it is my namesake.

So my list of objectives presently consisted of:

Attending the meeting at Somer's Rock. (Completed)

Secondly, Discussing a city-wide temporary truce (Completed)

Thirdly, Acquire contact details for Tattletale and the other Undersiders (Work-In-Progress)

Fourth, Kill Bomb bitch Bakuda (Work-In-Progress)

Fifth, Inform others of my mercenary status and subtly inquire about work opportunities (Finished Gloriously)

Sixth, Find another hideout (Work-In-Progress)

Seventh, Take over the world (Currently a pipe dream)

Eighth, Punch Envy for his part in me ending up here, and thoroughly enjoy having my shit back. (Depressingly also a pipe dream)

Now with all things considered I might want to figure out some grander goals because thinking on such a low level is starting to piss me off. There was once a time when I had literally dozens of loyal henchmen, I had a lovely base of operation, and found myself surrounded by beautiful women. I was living a fucking dream-life.

Now I was far away from home, stranded, homeless, lacking a source of revenue to smooth things over, and in a shitty place where building anything resembling my ideal, would probably cause just as much frustration as trying to fill a sieve with sand, the fact that starting over sucks did not help the general gloomy state I found myself in.

After the meeting was over and successfully achieving yet another one of my goals, I now had a burner phone kindly provided for issuing and relaying information deemed relevant to the current circumstances. I could finally gain information through my contacts, the beginning of the first phase of my plan was starting to look up.

I had allies even if it was only a temporary arrangement for the sake of convenience. I was making a small amount of progress and for whatever reason, Tattletale was more than thrilled to act as a broker of information for me. Free of charge for the time being at that, I don't know why she's offering that much but hell it's certainly useful.

Lately, my luck has been rather crappy so I honestly don't have any complaints that things are starting to work out for the better, after all never look a gift horse in the mouth, or something like that.

To Be Continued . . .

 **A/N: I know this seems weird, but I wanted to see if I could get this done to a satisfactory level. So far I was just inspired and have done quite a bit of writing, what I want to know more than anything is what next, should Greed fight through wave after wave of un-powered grunts, kill Bakuda right away or somehow take out either Oni-Lee or should I write a Lung and Greed grudge match. Decisions, Decisions. Seriously though if anyone has any ideas or suggestions or anything of the such it would be strongly appreciated if you were to share them with me.**


	8. Why am I always so Confused? (Omake)

A/N: This is my time to say something I find important, I don't own anything other than the computer I'm using. This is a fun story and probably gonna end up an Omake for another Fic, this is of course not for profit.

I still hope that you are able to enjoy it and honestly this is more practice to flex my writing muscles. If you have any thoughts, concerns, or suggestions for what I should write next I would be happy to write more.

Now with my lazy disclaimer out of the way, I hope that you are able to enjoy this because I know I had fun writing this.

 **What If. . . (Another Omake)**

What if Pride found his way to the same Earth that Greed was on?

What if he was tasked to bring Greed back with him kicking and screaming if need be?

Now with those questions asked, wouldn't it be fun to see how it all turns out?

One year and two months after Greed's arrival on Earth Bet, little did he know that his oldest brother pride had found a way to that world. Gluttony was now permanently linked to the world Greed was on.

Edward Elric's last trip into the man had fixed his gate in such a way that it was now possible to escape from him if you had that valuable clue.

So all things considered getting to Greed wasn't going to be incredibly difficult. The only part that would prove tricky is finding a way back. But pride didn't really care about that.

Now he had a task and the fact that Greed, in fact, didn't lie low made it really easy to learn where he was staying. A town called Brockton Bay, it was then that Pride knew what he had to do next. Look for the largest building with the largest collection of valuables he could find and if it was Greed's then the answer was simply to find him inside.

Greed, of course, had an absurd ambition, or maybe it was a mission statement or motto of sorts.

All he wanted was all the finest things in life.

Money.

Women.

Sex.

Power.

Status.

So Pride's reasoning was pretty easy to follow, now all he had to do was keep his eye out for the rogue Homunculus, not like it would be hard to miss him if he did. Now with that in mind, he searched the entirety of Brockton Bay looking for the most elaborate building he could find. Maybe he had statues constructed of himself.

With Greed it was sometimes hard to tell. I mean he could be surprisingly inconsistent at times.

Now after about five hour searching the city he knew that he had at last come across the hideout of Greed.

Not the Skyscraper or castle that he was expecting, but a simple two to three story building, not too much taller than the rest of its neighbors. Pride entered through the front same as anyone else would.

He took another ten or so minutes confirming the fact that yes he was indeed the right place. No doubt about it at this point considering the fine silk curtains, the royal red carpet, the Mahogany trim on the walls, the elaborate staircase on the first floor, the spacious insides, the walls of art and photographs, a few dozen or so gilded statues of extremely attractive women, and on a genuine throne sat the man himself.

He was pretty damn well set-up, more than likely with several benefactors and architects. Along the hall stood hundreds of men in fine suits equipped with powerful firearms, which honestly could not be legal for use or purchase anywhere.

Pride approached Greed.

Greed pages the Undersiders, sending a distress signal indicating trouble. All while remaining as inconspicuous as possible to prevent Pride from realizing something was wrong.

Pride requests Greed to come along with him.

Greed agrees to hear Pride out but inevitably refuses the request.

Greed Responded by dismissing his men and confronting Pride about his reasons for being there.

Maybe not with quite as many polite words.

Both of the two started fighting outside, of course.

Greed hardening and equipping his ultimate shield right before strikes hit, glancing off blow after blow as a result.

Pride striking with unwavering determination. Sending forth tendril after tendril.

Greed waiting for the Undersiders to arrive.

Continuing to buy time for Grue to trap him.

After minutes of intense fighting and quick thinking, Greed manages to over-power Pride.

The Undersiders arrive, Tattletale informs Grue that he needs to blind the person that Greed is fighting against so that he might be able to trap him.

Grue immediately closes in as much as he dares and sends out an oppressive cloak of darkness, blinding Pride.

Greed quickly closes in and deals a strong blow to his fellow homunculus.

After that trapping him in a box quickly assembled by tinkers made of a dense Carbon base and preventing light from passing through, Greed emerges the victor having trapped pride in a box with no cracks and no light to prevent him from utilizing his power.

The End?

A/N: I wrote this as filler forgive me. I promise I'll write an actual chapter soon.


	9. Does it mean anything?

**A/N:** Welcome back to failed gates disaster. I have recently looked back at the reviews as well as some previous chapters and I have learned that I have trouble with a few different aspects of my writing, so with this chapter I want to try something new, so tell me your thought. If the quality goes up I might modify my story to give the readers an easier time hopefully. Also this chapter was used to develop Greed a bit if this works at all tell me if not, well I'll figure something out.

 **Disclaimer:** I just want to say that I don't own the either the characters or the rights to either Worm, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood those belong to Wildbow and Hiromu Arakawa respectively.

 **What Should I Do Next?**

Greed

I left Somer's Rock with my head held high and with an expression of sheer glee.

The truce was negotiated and battle plans drawn out.

Plus a temporary truce with the PRT, and a massive raid in the makings it was hard not to feel excited.

As I was leaving Coil contacted me just as I had hoped. Well maybe anyone would have done, but he did say the pay was negotiable. So that was certainly promising to say the least.

I have a job or at least would soon.

I'd have money, a new base, hell maybe a few underlings.

Oh how I missed having underlings.

I had a simple plan with an impossibly ambitious goal.

I was going to be the first to rule the whole world.

No that's not right I wasn't going to rule the world. I was going to own everything in it.

My earlier gloom now gone I just had to take the time to relax and celebrate.

Now all I have to do is wait till tomorrow, hear Coil out and when all is said and done crack some skulls as needed.

Yep things were starting to look up.

There was only a few things that were bothering me.

The biggest things weighing on my mind ignoring the peculiar case of my arrival on Earth Bet, was probably that during my stay here I haven't actually done very much.

-I swore vengeance against a sibling.

-Asked for directions.

-Ended up in a small town.

-Fought a dragon of sorts.

-Lost my hideout to said dragon.

-And I joined in a gang war. That I'll probably be fighting in tomorrow.

I mean I want things and that's fairly normal, but the problem is I have no idea of what do I want or how I'm going to get it.

Why is it bothering me so much?

Well I want everything in this world.

I am Greed after all it's only fitting of me to want everything the world has to offer.

I deserve it after all right?

No maybe that's too broad, still doesn't feel quite right to me.

I wanted freedom from my father, I got that after all, but in doing so I lost everything I had.

I want people I can trust. I always did now didn't I.

I want so much, but regardless of how much I have it's never been enough for me.

How can I get what I want? Well that all falls back to what I want now doesn't it?

I've been told it's all a matter of hard work, opportunity, and thought. But even then there is no guarantee that my efforts will pan out.

I thought back to one of my favorite sayings.

One that always gave me a small amount of comfort and reassurance.

"Nothing is impossible" I repeated to myself.

I found comfort as I had hoped with the nostalgic phrase.

This comfort was short lived as other doubts began to surface in my mind.

Does any of this matter?

Money is in the balance, no well of course money is in the balance not all of it is mine but it still affects me.

No that's not quite it.

Of course it matters, the lives of a lot of people hang in the balance. Maybe I don't know them, but they do matter if not to me then certainly to someone else.

I know I don't like it when people take my things, my possessions from me. So other must be the same in that respect right.

If I really want everything this world has to offer, then everyone in this world should matter to me.

Besides it's awful hard to have status without people to recognize it.

Wealth doesn't mean anything when there is nowhere to spend it or no one to spend it with.

Sex is meaningless without company.

Power means nothing if no one is around to recognize you for it.

If there is no one else then there is little point in having any of it all.

Is this all there is to it?

Yes.

No it truly can't be that simple.

Maybe, I don't know.

Will I ever see that old bar back home again?

I might never see it again.

The thought was sobering, and unpleasant.

I mean I just don't know what I should do here?

Even if I live till the end of this crisis or the next what should I do after all is said and done here?

If I die here what is going to happen to the people depending on me?

Damn it all why can't everything make sense for once in this crazy fucked up place?

Now is not the time to think about this Greed, you gotta keep your head clear, it won't do you any good if you space in the middle of everything. When it really counts.

I guess these are questions I might never get answered and that really bothers me. Probably not the best time to think about any of this at all.

Besides I guess it can wait till later. My gloomy mood now returning after only a few minutes of deep thought.

I continued on like that for a while and decided to rest for the evening. I guess that now, I should rest. But I can't. My mind still has too much turmoil. I sure as hell can't sleep like that.

I'm pretty sure that no one could ever sleep with these kind of doubts on their mind.

Nothing will change just by pissing and moaning about how unfair things are. I sure as hell can't get anything that way after all.

If I want anything either in this world or any other, then I have to work hard and take for myself. With that finally settled I found at least an hour or so of rest.

To shortly be disturbed by the glare of the morning sun and the constant explosions going off at odd hours.

I headed to Coil's arranged meeting place, and prepared myself.

I readied myself for tricks and remembered that the man's costume had a snake motif and pattern. I'd be a fool to not at least think about some contingencies, other than bash his skull in of course.

I arrived to find the Undersiders and the bug.

I quickly remembered the scolding I owed him about risking ones life unnecessarily, but that could wait till later.

Now I was getting ready for my first job as a mercenary.

Now I was working in a familiar place. Fighting side by side with unknowns and allies always got my blood pumping.

Besides what's the use of Immortality if you don't go out and have fun after all right.

 **To Be Continued . . .**

 **A/N:** Hey I want to apologize if this lacks coherency. I thought about something, that often times is overlooked. I want your thoughts on this chapter. Am I doing well, does this show greed as human or at least a somewhat human character?

Was I able to at least show that he had some doubts, did I make any notable mistakes really. I had a lot on my mind writing this, but knowing my writing habits I might just end up editing it later. Either to correct mistakes, improve the flow of it or things like that.


	10. When can I start?

**A/N:** I want to apologize if the last chapter seemed out of place I spent the last few days going over it and well needless to say countless hours going through and changing things at least it certainly felt that way. I guess I should probably stop rambling on for a bit.

 **Disclaimer:** I am legally obligated to say that I do not own the rights or characters of either Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, or Worm and that they belong to Hiromu Arakawa and Wildbow respectively.

* * *

 **When Can I Start?**

I arrived at the meeting place about five minutes late, I imagine that if he could he would be wearing an annoyed expression coupled with a fierce glare, I guess I'm lucky that Coil is much more patient and stable then the thinker Accord is rumored to be.

Coil was so kind as to provide the information he already stated in his briefing, obviously more for my benefit than that of anyone else present. Regent wore an expression of exaggerated boredom, while Bitch scowled in annoyance at having to sit through this briefing a second time in less than a twenty-minute span.

I was finally in the company of the people that would prove extremely valuable to my goal. After a brief set of introductions on the Undersiders parts more out of courtesy than actual respect, I returned it in full.

The man clad in motorcycle leather was Grue, he gave a brief explanation and demonstration of his powers when asked.

Regent lead with a brief and sarcastic comment, before trying to trip me up with his power.

Tattletale claimed to be a psychic, which wasn't entirely true and proceeded to try to prove she was the smartest one in the room, which only served to grate at the patience that Coil was showing today.

The woman in the fur-collared jacket called herself Bitch and her power was less than subtle if anything else, she was quick and to the point, seeming uncomfortable explaining something that was inherently obvious to herself.

The Bug manipulator wore a dark colored outfit and goggles with bright yellow lenses, I saw 'her' as I was later corrected by tattletale the night Lung destroyed my first Hideout in the Bay.

I felt weird, but it was still important to remind her that suicide by cape and extreme recklessness would not be tolerated if it either needlessly endangered herself or others, that was going to be a fun conversation.

I did not really need much in terms of introduction but still felt maybe a brief demonstration of my power as a show of trust would prove my intentions and currently loyalties.

I started by showing off my extremely powerful regeneration, in a simple way I asked to borrow the blade Skitter had on her. Then I held out my right arm and cleaved right through it earning a brief look of concern from the Bug manipulator and Grue.

Coil was unphased, Tattletale probably guessed, Regent didn't really care, and Bitch had her attention elsewhere.

Then with a brief flash of red electricity the wound healed in a matter of seconds.

To drive the point home I demonstrated on various other body parts this property.

Following that I showed off an example of superhuman strength probably a brute four or five rating, ignoring the application of my armor of course, to help determine my position during combat.

Grue would be a mid range and disable our foes by blinding the members of their ranks.

Tattletale would assist in real-time as relaying information and head of communications.

'Yes the job she was born for telling people things they didn't know, how fitting after all'.

Regent didn't need more than line of sight but was thrilled at the prospect of tasering some poor thug and running off if it proved to be too difficult. He lacked actual combat training, but loved his taser-scepter hybrid so.

Bitch would help launch an ambush and act as breaker, give us an entrance by tearing a hole in the wall with her dogs and act as a distraction. She would also act as mobility and offer a way out of the battlefield quickly if things went awry.

Coil had some of his unpowered mooks set up in snipers nests as far as a few blocks and two to three stories up.

Now with all of that taken care of, powers noted to help plan the roles each of us would take and how we would act in terms of combat settled.

I would be a front-lines combatant or skirmisher, because I can take endless abuse ignoring the fact I have absurdly strong armor and regeneration, as well as practically endless stamina. That makes me pretty happy with this start of a plan we had developed. By 'we' I meant Coil and Tattletale.

My target was Bakuda, even if it wasn't in the immediate future the first chance I had after my role was done, which was coincidentally suppressing powered combatants either Oni-Lee or Lung if need be.

I was going to beat her senseless for all the needless death and wasting the next five hideouts I had selected before allying myself with Coil. Yes if and when I got my hands on her she was as good as dead.

I thought with an odd out of character chuckle which only seemed to worry my team mates.

"Hey I don't mean to interrupt you Coil but I was under the impression we would be talking about pay?" I said without a hint of reservation in my voice.

"Of course." Coil stated

"WELL then How much is my time worth to you?" I asked

* * *

- **Coil's Perspective of negotiations** -

Then several minutes of back and forth over the amount for services to be rendered ensued. Greed didn't know much, but he sure as hell was a good negotiator or at least as good as one can be when dealing with a man who cheats as much as Coil did.

After several discrete splits and realizing much to his horror that Greed was a blank spot of sorts, while maybe not a blank but he couldn't accurately model him even with his information.

 _Little did Coil know he was lacking several key pieces of information that would currently render making an accurate model for some situations involving Greed difficult, while not impossible it was vague at best_.

He knew that at some point this greed character would have to be made an non-issue eventually, but for the time being his powers were incredibly useful to his goals.

He knew that the man he was dealing with wanted money, for god sake he called himself Greed. His monologue back at Somer's Rock did little to prove otherwise.

The report his substitute and representative had given included a transcript of the events that transpired at the rock.

On top of the initial report tattletale gave during his debut fight with Lung and the indirect rescue of the undersiders as a result of his actions. Including a few vague impressions of the man.

The phrasing of most of it showed that yes Greed while a useful ally would at some point in time prove to be an inconvenience to his own plans for Brockton Bay.

"Money."

"Sex."

"Woman."

"Status."

"Power."

"I want only the finer things in life."

So he felt confident in the fact he could easily pay the man off with any amount of money and do so with an incredible amount of ease with his own access to a sickening amount of resources.

so with this in mind negotiations concluded, Greed would be taking five thousand now upfront and ten thousand after the task was settled.

* * *

 **Back to Greed's perspective-**

'What a pushover, if I had kept it up I probably could have gotten more out of him.'

Well I guess with that done all I had to do was equip my ultimate shield.


	11. Why Do WE Even Plan?

**A/N:** I felt the need to write copious amounts of fanfiction and was unsure what sounded good, but ultimately decided to get as many things I could write down as possible. I hope you enjoy this.

 **Disclaimer:** I own neither Worm nor Fullmetal Alchemist/ Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, those belong to Wildbow and Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

 **Why Is It Things NEVER Go According To Plan?**

I was ready, we all knew the plan at this point or at least memorized the information covered in the briefing.

I had my Ultimate Shield ready.

I was on the ground ready to charge in through the wall.

-oddly reminiscent of that odd commercial with the glass man in it selling powdered juice-

I was partnered with Hookwolf, Skitter, Gregor the Snail, and Sundancer.

This was to prevent anyone team from pulling anything like kidnapping someone else's teammate. Labyrinth was acting as support generating cover, Tattletale was accompanied by two of Coil's Snipers, and Trickster was getting antsy.

Skidmark was not here thank god for small blessings. We were being supported by Newter, Kaiser, Fenja, Menja, and Grue.

So all in all two teams playing a variety of Roles.

Bitch waited until it was clear and then smashed through the back of the warehouse while Skitter ran surveillance, giving us a floor plan and head-count. Everything was fine until an oh-so-familiar pain in my ass Roared.

Fuck my life it was Lung.

Worse off a brief clone appeared and then turned to ash.

Fuck both Oni-Lee and Lung, it's almost like Christmas.

I was ready to shout a warning when that bastard tossed a grenade at me, tossed it right at me. I caught the thing and proceeded to throw it back at Oni-lee.

Oh-So-Glad that it wasn't a Bakuda special otherwise I would have had to really ruin everyone else's day.

I am almost certain that after the explosion everyone figured out that there was more than one cape there. If not the sudden influx of clones and barrage of tossed knives and grenades would have been a pretty damn hard to miss hint.

Not to mention a large fraction of them were aimed at me. This did nothing to either ease my nerves or reduce the general warmth of the area.

I kept on moving and getting closer only for Oni-Lee to keep retreating further out of my range. I decided that chasing after a teleporter was an exercise in futility. I decided if I could help bring down the boss it would demoralize the remainder of the ABB ground troops.

There were three big targets for the raids.

First was Lung muscle and general. His presence served a duel purpose, offer firepower and leadership taking him down would destroy the morale of the enemy troops and be the end goal.

Next would be Bakuda the dangerous target only due to her specialty and her unpredictable nature taking her out would remove a lot of the available firepower.

Lastly, Oni-Lee if he could be blinded long enough for a takedown then there would be no chance of him taking the other two and leading another breakout/escape.

If those three could be taken out then everything else would be much easier to handle.

I knew I owed Lung a decent hit especially after the bastard destroyed my last hideout during the first bout with him. That had still left a sour taste in my mouth. Because of his actions, I was set back even further, which did nothing but piss me off more at the thought of such insolence.

I mean seriously how dare he destroy my things.

That is no different than stealing from me!

That was it, fuck the plan I was going to give him a piece of my mind.

I ran right in surprising both friend and foe alike.

I was once again swung at by the seven foot tall, silver-scaled, fire-breathing dragon man.

As I got closer Lung readied himself into an ultra-flexible combat stance.

Grabbing a telephone pole and tearing it straight out of the ground and swinging it at me with all the strength he could muster.

I dodged quickly and struck just as mercilessly.

Both of us either narrowly dodging countless near misses as the dragon man and I speed up or reacting to strong blows.

* * *

 **Spectator's View**

The one question that hung in the air of all the spectators, are these two even human?

Further, more which of the two would claim victory?

The Ultimate Shield Greed, or the Dragon of Kyushu Lung.

The countless slackjawed expressions at the sheer display of devastating power and strength of the two combatants had everyone either freezing up at or making as much distance from the two displaying Herculean strength, and inhuman reflexes as possible.

Hookwolf was almost caught in the cross-fire of the two being just grazed was enough to launch the metal whirling blades of death away several blocks.

The two constantly fighting on equal footing, Kaiser regaining his calm first, recalled that there was metal all around the duo, everything from a few nearby construction sites to metal in the wiring and prongs on the telephone pole.

Any other day this might be an exciting Parahuman smack-down that would more than likely find it's way onto PHO, however seeing the devastation from the collateral alone reminded others to keep their distance between the two inhuman monsters.

The two keep on striking one another, no longer bother to dodge the others blows, until Greed got the upper hand as metal from the telephone pole started to shift in impossible ways and managed to pin Lung down for a few precious seconds, the building they were going to raid was razed at this point.

Oni-Lee had more than enough sense not to interrupt Lung especially when he was enjoying a rare and challenging fight lest otherwise, he brought down the wrath of the nigh unstoppable force, the dynamo that was Lung's rage on to himself.

Others knew that at this point if no intervention between the two occurred the city would be leveled well before either of the two showed exhaustion and certainly before Bakuda had the chance to arm and deploy any more bombs.

The wooden segment of the pole had shattered long ago after the initial impact against his foe.

The man and impossibly strong parahuman Greed now with the upper hand had started wailing on the dragon man smashing bones to near pulp, shattering limbs with the force of his blows, and causing his foe to feel agonizing pain. Smearing near molten blood and audibly tearing muscles of each other, Greed finally started to slow as Lung was beaten once again.

Greed had managed to beat Lung into unconsciousness, an impressive feat on its own, made only more so by the fact that Lung had transformed far enough for the wings he was rumored to have had to start growing out of his back.

Greed showing no hint at either struggling or any sign of visible exhaustion despite the brawl that had ensued had walked away from the bout the clear winner from an opponent with near impossible levels of strength.

Everyone who had remained suddenly realized the implications of what had ensued, and decided that if he was ever paid enough nothing shy of an Endbringer would slow Greed down, or at the very least two members of the triumvirate, of course, was clearly exaggerated especially later that night when the fight had gone viral on PHO despite the carnage that had ensued.

Those that had been there to spectate made a special note to never piss him off.

Greed had both re-established a reputation of incredible strength and had reminded the bay that he was one of the big boys, not a threat to ever take lightly.

And in doing so had once again managed to humiliate Lung in the process!

The only thing that even registered was how Lung had been maimed by the bug-themed cape, tearing the eye's right out of the downed man's skull and slashing the eyes in the process. This brutal display was lost to the earlier battle between the Dragon man and Greed.

 **To Be Continued . . .**

 **A/N:** so I think that this fight was a huge improvement over the last fight with Lung. What do you think I hope that this isn't too exaggerated, it is an unfortunate flaw of mine after all, but I think that this has really improved in comparison to the last two fights I have written for this Fic. So remember to read and review. This might be my last chapter for a while, because I need to take care of scheduling for college and all the such, so my writing schedule may become even more sparse sorry about that.


End file.
